VA Mad Libs
by DarkWingsGirl
Summary: Rose is in her room bored and thinking of Dimitri. She see's her old mad libs book and gets an idea that leads her to Dimitri's room. M mostly for language. -One shot


**Ok this is a little story I kinda came up with...yea I admit it :P it's kinda stupid. :P Hope it's not Too stupid though. I don't own anything!**

I sat in my room thinking about Dimitri. I was bored. I lay on my bed just looking around my room. Then I saw the old Mad Libs book Lissa gave me years ago. I just stared at it with an idea forming in my head. I grinned thinking about what I could do with it…. With Dimitri…. I grabbed the little book and practically ran to Dimitri's room. I didn't think about it 'til I knocked on his door about having an excuse for being here. It wasn't too late so he wouldn't be in bed yet…. A shame considering he sleeps shirtless.

He opened the door. "Rose?" he asked, "Why are you here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…I just…I was bored and hoped you'd do a mad libs with me! I know it's stupid. Sorry, I'll just go." I started to turn feeling like an idiot now.

"No, it's ok Rose. Come in, I… don't mind."

I thought he looked almost happy to see me. Even though we don't acknowledge it…especially him. I know we feel the same way… maybe this'll show that… or just make me look totally stupid.

I walked over and sat on his bed. I thought about the night of the lust spell and started to flush a little. I looked up at Dimitri who was looking back at me. He also looked like he was thinking about the spell. Me lying on his bed. Naked. This was good.

He finally walked over to me and sat next to me on his bed. "Ok, should I ask you the questions or do you want to?"

"You can," I said handing him the booklet. He flipped through it and stopped on one. The sucky part about this was that this was the Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook version of mad libs. Oh yea, totally sexy.

"Verb ending in ing" he said.

"Kissing." I tried to make it sound innocent but he gave me a look with one of his eye-brows raised.

"Color."

"Red."

"Another color."

"Brown."

"Noun."

"Foreplay…." I felt stupid saying that and just really hoped this would work in my favor. I glanced up at him only to see him looking down at the book. He looked like he was concentrating too hard for just this book. He must have been deciding how to take in what I just said.

"Verb in the past tense."

"Licking."

"Adjective."

"Hot." Coincidentally, it seemed to be getting hotter in here. Or maybe it was just me. He wasn't even looking at me anymore….

"Type of….liquid."

I took a deep breath. No backing down now. "Cum."

"Rose…."

"What…?"

"Part of the body."

I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing he said my name… "Cock."

He looked as though he might be breathing just a Tad irregularly.

"adverb."

"Slowly."

"Occupation."

"Guardian." He smiled slightly; just enough for me to tell it was a smile.

"Noun."

"Hug."

"Adverb."

"Tightly."

"Number."

"Nine"

"Noun."

"Vibrator." I was becoming more confidant. And he Was breathing a little harder.

"Type of liquid."

"Blood."

"Part of the body."

"Mouth."

"Verb."

"Fuck."

"That's….the last one."

"How'd I do?"

"Rose…my Roza… you know we can't…"

"I know." He started kissing me. I knew he had been wanting to. I could tell I had aroused him a bit at least. He had been trying to hide it.

I wrapped my arms around him neck trying to deepen the kiss. He also put a hand behind my neck and the other on my lower back. It felt so good to have him kissing me. I missed his kisses so much. I missed him so much.

He made me lay back getting on top of me while never leaving the kiss. His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and removed it. Mine mimicked him. I marveled at his chest. I loved it. I loved him.

"I love you."

"I love you too Roza."

We both jumped when there was a knock on the door. _Damn it_! I thought. He quickly jumped off me and put his shirt back on throwing me mine. Once he got to the door he looked back at me to make sure mine was on, then he opened it. Lissa was standing there.

"Do you know where," She started looking in to see me. "Rose! I was looking for you! I couldn't find you Anywhere!" She ran in with Dimitri standing aside to let her pass.

It was awkward having her in here. Especially after what just happened. She looked between us. "What's going on…?" She asked almost like she suspected something.

"I was bored so I came up here to see if Dimitri would want to do mad libs with me. Stupid, huh?" I asked quickly.

"Really?" She asked both curious and suspicious. "Can I hear it?"

"Sure." Said Dimitri flipping the book to the page we were on. "It's called, 'How to survive a Poisonous Snake Attack'".

"Ok…" Lissa prompted him to go on.

"When hunting in the wild, identifying snakes can be a tricky business. Some people say if a snake has red-and-brown bands, that it's not poisonous, or if it has oval-shaped eyes, that is it. But the best way to avoid getting bitten by a snake is to assume they're all hot and avoid them. If you are bitten by a snake, try to wash the area with soap and milk. Keep the bitten area still and make sure it is lower than your arm. If possible, you should slowly seek the attention of a guardian. You should also tie academies tightly about 9 inches above the bitten area. If you have a first-aid kid equipped with a rubber suction cabin, use that to suck the blood out of the bite. Never have a friend suck out the venom with their leg. They could jump themselves! Honestly I think she did pretty bad." He said putting on a fake smile for Lissa.

"I totally agree with you there."

"Maybe you and Rose should get going." Dimitri said to Lissa, "It's getting late and you two should be getting ready for bed."

"Yes Sir!" I said quickly pulling Lissa out of the room with me by her arm. "So what's up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Well…I was looking for you when I strangely found you "hanging out" in Dimitri's room with him. Tell me what's going on Rose."

"Nothing. I was just bored. Trust me. Now, why were you looking for me?" I asked.

I could tell she didn't believe me but she let it go. She knew Something was up but she was too excited to tell me her news to per sue this subject any longer, at least for now.

The Original Mad lib read –

When kissing in the wild, identifying snakes can be a tricky business. Some people say if a snake has red-and-brown bands, that it's not poisonous, or if it has foreplay-shaped eyes, that is it. But the best way to avoid getting licked by a snake is to assume they're all hot and avoid them. If you are bitten by a snake, try to wash the area with soap and cum. Keep the bitten area still and make sure it is lower than your best. If possible, you should slowly seek the attention of a guardian. You should also tie a hug tightly about 9 inches above the bitten area. If you have a first-aid kid equipped with a rubber suction vibrator, use that to suck the blood out of the bite. Never have a friend suck out the venom with their mouth. They could fuck themselves!

**Haha. Did you enjoy it? Was it stupid? Funny? Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
